User blog:CubsNeedScritches/Tina Plowaj chats to us at Pink Magazine
There's a lot going on with Radio Girls right now - they have a new album coming out soon, Springtime, and it seems each individual member of the band is branching out into their own career - apart from Tina that is. Tina isn't a poor little angel though. She was born and raised in The Jar, the most dangerous and random place you can find. Random might seem like a cute, friendly world - but in The Jar, it's different, as dear Tina pointed out to us. "Random killings. Random biscuits thrown around to choke you. Random bodies you wake up and find in your house. Random woman claiming you as their own child and trying to take you. Random teenage gangsters putting you on a lead and using you as a pet. Random children challenge you to fight to the death". Sounds hard, doesn't it? So why does Tina stay there with her grandfather, Papa Bisc? "It's my home and my life", she explains politely, "I have gangster running through me". However does she manage to be in such a cute, sweet, angelic girl band like Radio Girls then? "People think gangster families are one sided. We're not. Just because I am pure gangster - which people forget utterly so - doesn't mean I can't have that girly and cute side. I'm not really girly or cute like Elise but I certainly like the fact that when I am with Radio Girls, I can at least be slightly that". What about the fact that she may well be injured or die at The Jar - at anytime? "I'm aware of it", she says a little sadly, "but all I know is I would rather die there over anywhere else". You don't speak about your parents very much - one was murderered and the other jailed - do you little Tina? "No, it's nobodies buisness, or as some say bidnih. To me though it is something always there and it's the same for other biscuits and family members who were involved that day. They remember what why parents did and they know who I am, who Papa Bisc is, and they'll find us for it one day. I have NO DOUBTS THERE". What would you do if wild biscuits were to invade your house, tie up Papa Bisc, and threaten you? Your life? "I'd fight. To the death. That's what my parents taught me to do". Do you forgive your parents for what happened that day? They left you parentless. "So what? What The Jar teaches you is you can live as a stray from days old. If you go there, there's newborns lying around and people pass by and give them a little to drink or nom. They survive if they're worth it and if not, maybe they die". Tina, dear, did you ever see your mother before she died in prison? "No - I respected her too much. She wouldn't want me to see her in there like that. She battled every single day. Phsycially not mentally. She became angrier, more Hulk, and she thought "I will be free one day". I used to just think - "Maybe she'll come after me. Maybe she'll kill me. I have no idea", of course she died before I got to find out though". Back to Radio Girls, do you use that to escape from your dark lifestyle? "In a way, I do, some people forget how hard The Jar can be don't they? People are too busy insulting us as a band to forget I could easily slaugter them. Not that I would but if I wasn't so gangster, well, I'd be like Elise and sobbing over the hateful comments. People need to back off right now or I'll..... smile them out, or something... haha..." What can we expect from the new album dear? "Well dear it's very dear to me. Springtime is happy, spring like, that's why it's called that. We are excited for fans to hear it". And do you have any plans of a solo career like your other bandmates? "No, the other girls are doing amazing but that's not for me. Being in Radio Girls and staying alive at The Jar is enough for me". Category:Blog posts